


Vetra in Love

by Seagoatink



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drack - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Gwyneth Ryder was something else, Vetra came to realize as their relationship shifted comfortably into the “Dating” category.





	Vetra in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title gives me the same vibes as "A Symphony in C" or similar -not the song, just a poetic musical quality.

Gwyneth Ryder was something else, Vetra came to realize as their relationship shifted comfortably into the “Dating” category. For the record that category was something Vetra planned on leaving empty, because the lack of a checkmark did not mean incomplete or hollow. It was vacant, that was all, but now Gwyneth filled that spot.

 

The human pathfinder loved her and respected her kid sister. Not once did she give a damn about their dad’s history, nor did she give a shit about Vetra’s nitty-gritty history from 600 years ago. Fuck, she wasn’t even bothered by the Vaguely Criminal-Now.

 

That was almost what made Ryder so special.

 

Beyond that, Gwyn was unnerved, unbothered, undeterred by what needed to be done. She wore a persona when dealing with her own nitty-gritty. When it came to dealing with the Angara, she wore her heart on her sleeve, just as they did.

 

And she gave a shit about Nakmor. About Drack, Kesh. Krogan. 

 

When Vetra killed the wonderful steak in attempt to woo Gwyn, she laughed. “It’s awful; I love it!” She giggle-snorted and lit up in the brightest pink Vetra had seen her wear. And when she noticed how Vetra’s anxiety bordered on sheer terror, Gwyn wasted no time in comforting her. Gwyn did not see a wonderful cut of cow, brutally murdered and burnt to a crisp. She saw Vetra care so very dearly for her that she broke a few protocols and  _ maybe _ stole something worth a lot of credits.

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I wanted to do something for you, but I couldn’t think of anything,” Gwyn told her, and Vetra would have melted had they not just engaged a horde of kett. But that was how Gwyn was, and Vetra loved it. 

 

She tsked and chuckled and joked about Gwyn being a bad shot anyway. “You don’t have to make excuses.”

 

“You kids can get kissy another time,” laughed Drack before he charged in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so tired with myself for not putting out queer ships. I unapologetically romanced Vetra as fem!Ryder, but I've also been fighting my brain bc you can't technically play as genderneutral Ryder. We're messing around with aliens, let me be queer and trans!


End file.
